Amunel
by Berria
Summary: Since 1899 and the 2000s. A thousand years have passed to the year of 3041. A young girl and her companions find themselves on a wild adventure. The Newsies some how end up in a wild adventure with this girl.But wait the girl from the future has no memory
1. Chapter 1

XChapter 1:

Year: 3046 A.D. Year of the Amulet and Stone

Reign: Area of Pelenson King Jacob, and Her Royal Greeting and Judge Melian

Presidency: President Luther Genga of America.

Narrator: Unknown:

Time. Such a simple yet complex subject. The years have gone by since the first and one of the most destructive of wars. World War III. Since that dreadful war began the world has been in a most deadly sorrow. The world even went to enough lengths to destroy a whole continent with barely even any survivors. South America. Yet not one being knows why such a ridiculed place was destroyed.

'Why not Europe or Asia?' People would ask in a respectful manner. But the talk was lost over many years, as World War III went on for an astonishing thirty-four thousand years.

As the one thousand thirty-four years passed on of pure war, people began to question authority. Why was th war even happening, settlements and agreements had been made years ago around the time of 2078. Yet the war that destroyed so much went on.

Yet Mankind went to even more lengths besides war. Due to war however, Mankind ended up destroying a whole continent. Near 2209 new weapons had been made, more destructive weapons, that could be the ultimate nightmare. Out of disagreement, western parts of Asia sent the ultimate nightmare toward South America. The nightmare the people had was fatal. The whole continent blew, ending lives of so many. The continent was a waste land from that time forth.

And even another of few Nations was destroyed by Mankind. China, and Korea blew up, and literally too. North Korea signed a Treaty saying that they would no longer use force-based tactics, but a major accident turned the worst to a walk along the population. All of China, North, and South Korea were lost in a multiple Nuclear Bomb explosion. It was said the bangs could be heard in London, England. Now the Human population was so decreased that no one dare go to another continent.

So, so much more has happened to Earth by the time of 2500. One thing that impacted Monarchy's was the New Coming, as it was called. Most Countries of the 'Newly Ages' became whole Kingdoms for protection to the people and the country. The most famous of Monarchy exchanges was the Europe Utopia Exchange. Europe signed off a document that stated that only seven Leaders were to represent the country. And most, if not all of the western original countries people were moved east. Many of Africa's tribes were forced by the new African Leader program, to move east of the continent as well. The African Leader was meant to be a Leadership that was held by five of Africa's greatest Leaders of the time of 2520. The war apparently changed Africa the most, though many died, much of African culture deceased. But not all, which was much luck.

Much of past, if not all records of past events were not found any where. Only few documents were found from Old World time. Which made things hard for the people of the New World to understand how many of the old times would work.

Now, since I tell you this, about the political world, let me tell you of what disasters Mother Nature brought to the world during and some what after the world.

Many unexpected incidences came to the Earth. Global Warming for some reason had not stopped, even though smoking and drugs, and other human polluting disgusts, were either demolished, or forever banned. And gas was not a factor for transportation anymore. Many of pollutions were destroyed to restore Earth's balance of atmosphere.

One of the most unexpected of Global Warming incidence, was connected to Australia. The Pacific drowned the continent out from the slowly melting Antarctic. Just about all the population died from the floods that crashed through, two continents were now lost forever. And now Australia is almost completely underwater, but no one lives on the slowly drowning isle.

Yes Mother Nature showed her power in an immense way that day. Antarctica is now just a small island of ice, and is still melting even now. It's a sad thing the losing of much of earth. New Zealand and Fiji were soon after the flood evacuated. Along with the rest of the islands that neighbored Australia.

Canada somehow cut off from America during a mass earthquake, and is now just another place on the map. But people do not call it another continent since originally it was not as stated by the world Leaders. The earthquake caused an even greater decrease in Human Population, on both sides, Canada and North America. Mother Nature showed her furious side that fateful day.

And…Oh! You want to know about our Beloved North America you say?!…Let us just say it has changed drastically. And so we go back into politics, I had almost, but not nearly forgotten about North America.

After World War III ended, many small and big wars continued. America was still part of the War in Iraq and became involved in many other wars somehow. America's Delegates (or rather the 2089 Leaders of America, they were merely representatives) decided a new measure of action should be brought into North America. Many if not all of Americans opposed of this new change, it was not the American way as many said. From the very center States of America, she split into four Kingdom based States that usually had up to four to eight VERY large cities

From Maine and down to Michigan, Illinois, and around Kentucky to Washington D.C, the "Kingdom" was known as Pelenson. Pelenson was the most famous, yet the smallest of Kingdoms. And one of the most historic. I will only go into detail about Pelenson, for it _is _my favorite Kingdom. And to understand, all other major old cities of America,are in ruins. Such as New York City. No one goes to the ruins though, they are far to close to collapsing. And they are covered in a canopy of vegetation. Nearly invisible due to the forest. Though still it can be seen from the Empire State Building, since it is not completely covered.

So now that the summary of _some_ of New North America has been summarized. Let me tell you of what was born there in Pelenson, supposedly. The Protector as it was called.

You see, the Year of the Amulet and Stone means well. The Stone is meant to be the Protector, as it was said to be the new Protector of the world. And the Stone has only been seen once, by one person. This person was told by the Stone, to gain special guards that would help him or her protect the world. Namely, helpers to the Protector. Along with the Protector came a even newer Earth. Portals to places people could never imagine opened. As the newcomers came, so did new technology. So the world could now travel to different times as well. And the time limit( or license) was accepted by those who could prove themselves worthy to vacation to different worlds, and times. This started to help the year 3000 A.D. understand what events happened in the past. Earth now has people from different dimensions living in homage. Which helps to much needed.

Soon, however things began to change,people began to come up missing, and would not return at all. It was soon found out that the Protector accidentally traveled to...somewhere. And now the travel is becoming unbalanced. Around 3013, helpers were trained very strictly to come up to standards with the Protectors. Only few made it to become Guard Protectors, which is the master form of the helpers. Now they protect not just help. Guard Protectors are the only beings able to travel to different worlds and times. The number of Guards has dropped though. Why? It's not that they quit, it's that they went missing. And no one knows where to directly look for the missing Guards, so they are honored, yet forgotten.

Not even Leaders can go on missions for The Protector. For their safety, and the world needs the Leaders greatly.

Now The Amulets are the symbols that are given to Guard Protectors before missions. So that they will not forget who they are. Each is unique, and each represents that they, the Guards, an do just about anything while on missions.

Guard Protectors as well get Helpers, or Merchants. They to get Amulets, yet theirs are smaller. Much smaller. Merchants usually take care of the Ships that are given to Guards, and many are from the world that helps earth most. Ivalice.

So now you know what life is like in the year 3046. Life still expands, and well you just have to wait and see. (or rather read)

(Berria may have to go through this again to fix errors. It should be good though. )


	2. Amunel: Chapter 2

XChapter 2:

Year: 3034 Year of the Amulet and Stone

Narrator unknown:

Well my friends, I am back again. With much less to talk of, of course. Now another thing about the far, far future is how Humankind takes to those who disregard themselves as a higher bunch. In this, the time era of Protectors, you, if you were "_popular_" you could very well be facing death. No one no longer believes in Super Stars, Movie Stars, TV Stars, or if you were the most "_popular_" kid in school. No one dared, why? Because everyone then began to think it was foolish how people thought so powerful of themselves as in sense explained above. Everyone was equal, even the Rulers of the remaining continents only thought and behaved as though they were the most average of person.

Now I conclude my small talk my friends, let the story begin.

"You are certain to send out as many as possible?" A stern faced man asked to another. He was tall and cloaked with armor. An obvious Royal, or in consideration he was in the Court of America somehow. He was as well facing a map of interior of the world, which was behind a very finely polished wooden desk.

"Yes Sir, Captain. However you do know we only have an approximant of only twelve Leagues that eligible to take journey?" The man said standing in front of the wooden desk. He to was dressed in armor, but he was dressed as a soldier, helmet in hand.

The stern faced man, whom was Captain, sighed deeply, placing a thinking face over the stern facial. "I know, which gives us less hunters. Though the Guards have their Helpers, Veira, Sky Pirates, Fighters, the list goes on." The Captain explained proudly describing the other beings that traveled to Earth. The Soldier seemed to go into thinking now, putting his hand to his chin, and rubbing it smoothly. The Captain appeared to sense it. "Head Soldier, you seem to be thinking quite firmly. What is of matter?" The Captain asked still looking at the map.

The Soldier perked his head up quickly, ready to respond, "Sir, just to recognize the happenings of Time Travel and Dimension Travel, what if what is says happens to those who search for the Protector, happens to them. We could be at lost of all those who trained for such event, then finding the Protector will be no more." The Soldier commented.

The Captain glanced at the window; walking over to it he stared outside at something. "Head Soldier, do you see those high trees?" He asked.

The soldier walked over to where the Captain was standing. Taking his place next to the Captain, the Soldier looked out toward where the Captain pointed out. The Soldier gasped lightly.

"Sir I had no idea you had such a view. The old Ruins of…"

"Of where the beginning took place, and said where the Protector was born. Yet the second is just rumor. I have the most keen of eye view from this platform. This room allows me to wonder about that rumor however. I want to send Guards to a time era that may behold to where the Protector has traveled to. Maybe, just maybe it is there somewhere. What do you think Soldier?" The Captain asked.

The Soldier hesitated for a moment before answering, "Sir it may be so that the Protector is somewhere in time. But what time period? It would certainly be dangerous if we sent Guards without…"

"We will prepare for any time based period. Heritage, locators will be secret and identities hidden well. Now Soldier, gather the twelve Guards and their Helpers. Tell them to recruit at the Vestanian Courthouse. Good day Soldier."

"Yes Sir, Captain. Mission will be done!" The Soldier said saluting to the Captain and walking out of the room with stiff shoulders.

After the Soldier left from the room the Captain stood, still looking out at the wood. He smirked carefully, "Well, you are in some time era, no dimension for sure," He said still staring out the window.

"So, this assembly will be held at Vestanian Courthouse, all Guards must attend." A solemn yet perky girl of around seventeen said. She had just received a letter, explaining where she had to go, along with her Veira Helper, Noa.

"Of course they assemble us just as we're about to take vacation to Suanthe. I tell you one thing Noa, not happy." The girl said becoming more and more furious by the second.

The rabbit eared being next to her sighed annoyed. Noa was a beautiful Veira who traveled all the way from a land called Ivalice. Noa would always explain it as a most beautiful of a place. Her hair was coal-black, and her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. Her rabbit like ears were coal-black with light brown mixed in the fur. Both of the girls clothes was unique, as America did not just take on a new life style, but as well as a new appearance. Noa wore a gymnastic like suit. No sleeves however. It was black, gray and white, and she wore a slit sided-skirt that was transparent. While the girl wore black shorts that went to the knee, and a half skirt hanging from behind that was dark blue, and she had sneakers on that were as well the same blue. Her top was a sleeve-less black top. The girls hair was short but went to the shoulders, and was quite feathery.

"I wish to not anger anymore then you already are. We can take a…'vacation' later. Our duties as hunters is far more important, as I hope you have not forgotten Miss. Kiyuya," Noa said to Kiyuya.

Kiyuya scoffed, and snarled at Noa, but in a playful manner, "I have told you time and time again _Noansan_, that I wish for you to call me Kiya, or Kin. Kiyuya, nice name, but to formal."

"To formal to you perhaps. In my homeland you would always be called by your name that was given to you at birth, so I am not offended by you calling me by my first." Noa said smartly and proudly for her homelands traditions.

Kiya scoffed again, and began to walk, taking her routes of Rebanstl as she remembered. Rebanstl was a truly magnificent city. It was the third largest city in all of New America (as America was called now). Ebanithel was the largest, and said to be the most beautiful of places, 'a second yet better Paris,' as quoted by many.

Rebanstl, and the other cities of New America were said by many Ivalicians, to be a second Ivalice. The cities were far to much like Ivalice, yet they were almost hybrid to European and Asian style. Truly a beauty New America.

No one knew what Old America looked like back before the war started. Only documents could fill the minds of the people, no pictures were found. Only Guard Protectors knew what the Old Americas, and whole world looked like back before the destructive war. But what was lost was lost.

"What do you think they want?" Kiya asked to Noa as they both continued to walk along the crowded streets.

"It could possibly be something about…you know, I should not have to explain."

"Understood," Kiya replied.

Kiyuya and Noa continued to walk for sometime before reaching the pathway that lead to the Courthouse. The path was decorated in banners that had the symbolized colors of the 'Kingdom'. Red and gray, and the symbol was The sign of Libra, scales.

Other Guards had begun the long walk up the path to the courthouse. Usually a Guard would have at least 2 or more Helpers.

Now don't get the Human and Veira wrong. There are still more to come.


	3. Amunel: Chapter 3

XChapter 3:

Year: 3034, Year of the Amulet and Stone

A finely dress being, who had a lengthily cat like tail wagging back and forth, walked into a largely decorated hall that was promised for Honors, Royals, and Leaders. The hall was empty, with the exception that one normal person was in the room, he was standing at the very end of the hall near a large table, seeming to be looking at the giant banner that was in the back. He was coated in very fine attire. Obviously he was some type of Honor, but not a Royal or Leader. The cat tailed being was a lesser for sure, a Soldier at best.

The Soldier continued to walk down the hall, getting a better look at what was around him. The hall was setup in a fashion that was almost like the headquarters of the old organization of the U.N. Rows of rows of seats meant for the Delegates, Honors, Royals, and Leaders of the world. Leaders had the prime position though, the table they sat at the very back from the entrance. Though all the other seats were positioned facing the long table, to see the higher in ranks. Banners of each Kingdom, or Country were hanged from the sides, colorful in their own way. But since the Headquarters was the Vestanian Courthouse, which was in Pelenson, the head colors were red and gray. Posted behind the Leader table, was the magnificent banner that was stitched with the colors, along with the Pelenson's symbol of Libra stitched in the center. Any other secondary Headquarter would be the same, but with that Kingdom's representative.

"Your honor." The Soldier said bowing in respect.

"Soldier, is the Captain here?" The Honor acknowledged. He still stood, staring at the banner.

"Yes sir. He will be here in just a few minutes. Ten approx."

"Good. Do me a favor and fetch the High Priest, the one that just arrived?" The Honor asked. The Soldier swore under his breath, annoyed he was given an order like a dog, but complied nonetheless.

"Affirmed Your Honor." The Soldier said and began his walk out of the room.

It really wasn't long before a man dressed in a red and gray robe, and a white cape, he was followed by three others, who wore just the robes, but with a small cap as an accessory, two of the lesser Priest were carrying neatly coated wooden boxes. The boxes had strange symbols on them, the symbol of the Protector. The High Priest walked to the Honor and they both shook hands.

"So, the time finally comes when I finally get to see my old friend again." The High Priest laughed, along with the Honor. The lesser Priest stayed quiet, as to not disturb the Higher ranks.

"Yes, and look at you. You are growing a beard!" The Honor exclaimed noticing the beard that had begun to grow on the Priests face.

"Yes, yes. Now My friend, the Leaders have decided to send them off? Am I correct?"

"Indeed they have." The Honor explained.

The High Priest looked behind him at the boxes, then back to the Honor.

"And how many are there?" The Priest asked bending over slightly to the Honor.

"From what the Captain has reported, only twelve." The Honor replied.

The High Priest stood with his mouth gapping. In his mind he as thinking, 'TWELVE! BLOODY TWELVE? THAT IS NOT ENOUGH, WE WERE MEANT TO GIVE OUT AT LEAST TWENTY!'

The Honor read his friends face, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes twelve, Noat. I was definitely surprised when I found out. The Captain said only they were the ones who passed the Test."

"Merchants! They have to have Helpers?" The Priest asked.

"Oh, of course. They are permitted to have at least two Helpers. Those boxes what are they?" The Honor asked the Priest, Noat.

High Priest Noat went to the lesser Priests, and brought up them up to stand in front of the Honor. The Priests bowed in respect.

"These, George. Are what we were meant to give to Guard Protectors." The High Priest opened the first box, revealing necklaces.

The Honor looked dumbfounded, what was so special about these necklaces?

"Necklaces, Noat?"

"These aren't just any necklaces George. These are Amulets, Amulets that were made from the Protector. They hold power George. Great Power. And are only meant for the Guard Protectors. You say there are only twelve, well the Protector made twenty." High Priest Noat explained.

"Then what's in that box?"

The High Priests head perked lightly. He nodded slightly, and walked over to the second Priest. He opened the second box with less care.

"These are the Amulets that are given to Merchants. Smaller, and with less power given by the Protector. And in count there are only forty of these, so how many Merchants are there?" The Priest asked.

The Honor placed fingers on his right temple, rubbing them in light circular motions.

"No news like that till the Captain gets here. My best guess is something lower then forty." The Honor guessed.

"Hmm." The High Priest hummed.

"Well, shall we... Oh boys, please take those back to room till the meeting starts? Thank you." The High Priest asked. The lesser Priest bowed one last time and descended down the hall in a symmetrical line. The two friends talked for the rest of the time, waiting for news of the arrivals that had come. It was going to be a long day in both of their opinions.

"May I please have your attention? Please may I have your attention? Oh for the love of…MAY I PLEASE HAVE ALL OF YOUR ATTENTION!" A woman yelled frantically trying to get the attention of the rambling Guards and Helpers.

The hall was filled with Guards and more Helpers then thought. Which made it obviously harder for the Attendant to gain all eyes. As she screamed for the young people to be quiet, the hall was dead silent, however the Delegates, Honors, Royals, and Leaders were quite amused by the maltreatment they were getting from the young Guards and Helpers. Truth by truth most Guards and Merchants were at least fifteen to twenty-three. And most of Higher Ranks were at best over the age of 35. The Guards and Merchants were seated toward the front facing the Leader table. Others were behind them laughing at what was heard by the young.

"Thank you. Guards and Merchants may I introduce the Leaders of New America, parts of Europe, and parts of Africa." The Attendant announced clearly. She walked away to stand at the edge of the table, and the Leader (who was the representative of Rebanstl) stood from his chair. He was honestly very handsome in the eyes of the girls.

"Fa yne ruhunat du ryja oui yll pa rana." He said in an odd language. Some of the Guards and Merchants nodded their heads in understanding. But many looked on in confusion. What did he say?

"Sir." A young man said with his hand in the air.

"Yes Guard?"

"Yeah, sorry but…what?" The young man asked completely confused.

Almost the entire hall erupted in coughs, people trying to hold in laughter. The Leader just smiled and politely said, " I am sorry. I forgot many don't know Al Bhed since it became a legal language. As I was saying, we the Representatives of the Lands are honored to have you all here. As Protectors and as Helpers. I am sorry to say I only came here for an introduction. I will be leaving and taking my place…" At that moment the doors opened to reveal a beautiful woman, she had tan skin, light brown hair, and green eyes. Many of the boys sighed, infatuated by the woman. She continued her walk down the aisle. As she reached he table to gave the Leader a kiss on the cheek, and he up and left.

The woman took her place where he had been and quickly muttered something to the people around her.

"Noa, who is that?" Kiya asked.

The Veira shook her head, "That is Lady Bianka, Leader Rebanstl's wife. I am surprised you do not know."

"Interesting." Kiya said.

"She pretty, isn't she?" A boy next to Kiya said dreamily.

Noa and Kiya rolled their eyes, "Yeah sure kid." Kiya responded not getting any acknowledge from the boy. He began to drool a little, his mouth was wide open. Kiya shut it before anymore could come out.

"Ew." Was all she said.

"Now, now. As my husband was saying, we the Delegates of this and every other Country are honored to be in your presence. But not only are we honored, but also all of us, including the people are proud to know you all are helping protect New Earth. I know you are all anxious to know why an assembly with all of the Worlds Leaders, and Delegates is taking place. Rumors, evidence, etcetera, are bringing the world to thinking that we are no longer protected.

Leader Francis Delefer Sograta will be taking over the speech, as we know the truth. The truth is what you, the Guard Protectors, and Merchants will know."

At that the Leader walked up to the front getting applauded. He brought his hands up, to signal for all to stop.

Year: Late 1899

"EXTRY, EXTRY! ELLIS ISLAND SHOOTING! FOUR PROCLAIMED DEAD!" A brown haired boy shouted. He got the attention, as many went over to him, giving him ten cents each for a paper. "Tank yous Soi (sir), page three." He thanked to the last person in his heavy accent. As the people left he counted how many papers he had left.

"Jeez, only six." He said, cursing under his breath.

A started walking along the cobblestone streets, avoiding horse carriages, and people beating their way to get somewhere.

"HEY! Tye, ther yous are. How many yous got lef?" Another boy walked up behind Tye, he was trying to catch his breath.

"Only six, you Jake?"

"Jeez, yous sold a load taday. I's still got abou…ten." Jake told. Tye shrugged.

"Let's get bac to da Lodging House befoi Jacky Boiy kills us." Tye said, trying to push his way through the busy street.

"Good idea."

The boys kept on pushing through. They were in Manhattan, and it was just about late summer. The Newsies strike had ended not to long ago, and the success was great in all, but the fame was going down.

Strange things have actually been happening lately, like shadows. People have been saying that their shadows have been attacking them? Weird but true as the blue sky.

Also it seemed to be raining a lot, which was real problem for newsies, and the other people of N.Y.C.

As the two boys continued to push, something came flying from the sky, and hit Tye on the head, hard.

"Ow!" He yelled holding his head.

"Wha is it?" Jake asked his friend.

"Somethin hit m' head!" Tye started looking around the ground for what had hit him. He gave a small gasp, and stretched down as to pick something up.

What he picked up was no longer then his pointing finger, and no wider. It was covered in dirt, and looked burned.

"Wha is tha?" Jake asked.

Tye polished the thing as best he could, when he stopped rubbing he gasped loudly.

"WHAT! What is it?"

"It looks like a diamond?" Tye gasped. He held it up to the sun to get a better look. The "diamond" was hooked onto a long thin chain, and in best words it was beautiful.

"Wow Tye tha's…tha's goigeous." Jake exclaimed as he gawked at the "diamond".

"Sure is. But where'd it com' from?" Tye asked mainly to himself, as he searched for anyone that may have dropped it.

Jake shook his head vigorously, "Tye, what is yous thinking?! Yous don't go around, tryin ta see whos owns this. Ya don, is to valuable!" Jake yelled at Tye. "Just put it around yous neck and hide it. Don't let anyone else see it, oks?" He said.

Tye nodded and did as said. The chain was long so he could just slip it around his neck. The "diamond" fit nicely on his chest, he could barely even feel it. Yet when the stone hit his chest, he felt different. Different as in he felt more energy, or something go through him. He felt powerful and more energized. But he didn't say anything about it; he felt he had to protect the stone with his life. And if anyone tried to take it, they would get a good beating.

'Yeah, I's need ta pertect it.' He though as he and Jake reached the Lodging House. Today was certainly odd, unlike other odd days in many ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm sorry it took a while, but school stressing, and last weekend was the Breeders Cup, and Final. I HAD to watch those, and it was AWESOME! No mysterious narrator today though, he asked for a week break. There may be some characters that are familiar in this chapter, or rather mentioned.

XChapter 4:

Year: 3041, Year of the Amulet and Stone

"As many of you, Guards and Merchants, know the Protector was born not to long ago, and not to far from this point. And you all know that the Protector protects New Earth in many serene ways. As of going around, the talk is that the Protector has some how…disappeared. And this vanishing of a God like figure is disrupting the world in ways of war, disease, pollution, and decay. This is all very true unfortunately." The Leader announced standing high above all for the time being.

"Now, put through simple terms, the twelve guards and…Honor how many Merchants are there?" The unknowing Leader asked.

The Honor shrugged, "I don't know, I was hoping the Captain would be here to tell us. But it seems he is not, so we don't know."

Leader Francis Delefer Sograta groaned in annoyance, "Does anyone know where he is so we can continue. Delegation does not wait."

Almost on cue the Main Entrance ripped open revealing a fully dressed Captain and few Soldiers. The Captain strutted down the aisle with the Soldiers following at a distance.

"Sorry to be taking so long my fellow Higher's. We had a small delay at the Tower." He said predictably.

Many of the Delegates rolled their eyes, while the Leaders glared at the Captain for his tardiness.

"Well, we were just talking about you Captain. You are the only one who keeps track of Guards and Merchants numbers. So this is what we want to know, how many Merchants are there?" Leader Francis of Grelithe asked with a small glare.

Truth was that not many Delegates, Royals, etcetera, liked the Captain. But Leader Rebanstl suggested him for the Militaries prime Captain. Since he was a main representative, he had to come to Delegated meetings, he representing the Military and other Captains of New America. Many thought he was a foul man that had no clue as to how to conceal his power. The Captain was thought to think he was higher then everyone else. Although the many Delegates called themselves Highers, they didn't use the word often, if not ever, they all knew they were no better and had almost the same power as an AVERAGE being. The only time was in a large meeting like this, did they use such a word.

But they did have more power so that was the confusing factor for many.

"Aw yes, Merchants…I remember there are thirty-three in all. And we all know there are twelve guards." He told.

"Call in the High Priest then!" The Honor shouted at a Soldier.

Then Soldier shook his head, and obeyed in an instant.

Not but a few minutes later did the High Priest jog into the Courtroom, with four other Priest following behind him, behind them was the Soldier.

The High Priest stood in front of the Leaders table, and gave a high bow. The lesser Priest gave a low bow.

Standing firm in his place, the High Priest ushered for two of Priest to bring boxes up to the front.

"My Leaders, it is good to see you all in health once again. So thirty-three are there?" He asked

Leader Setzer of New Europe nodded solemnly.

"Good, I need the Guard Protectors and Merchants to come to the front. Your Ladyship Rebanstl I have permission?" The High Priest asked.

"Yes, please go ahead High Priest. Those boxes I assume are for the Guards and Helpers?" She asked.

The High Priest nodded while turning to open the first box. The Delegates, Royals, Honor, Captain, and Leaders looked on in fascination. The Guards and Merchants looked at the boxes dumbfounded. What was in the boxes?

"These young ones are what will promote your identities as Guard Protectors and Merchants. As the Protector chooses you all, the Protector made these to show you are all it's _children._ Not us being its children, but you Guards **and **Merchants." The High Priest told to all around him. He started to opened the box, so very carefully. Opening it as if helping a foal stand for the very first time. He slowly and gently pulled out a very beautiful star shaped broche, hanging from a thin yet strong sliver chain.

"This is an Amulet, meant for just one of you Guards. These show who your person is, everyone single, and may I repeat every single Amulet is different, in shape, size, and color. Merchants you are all going to be getting an Amulet much like this, but much smaller then these. One by one Guards, you and your Helpers will come up an claim you Amulets, then you will be assigned to the world you shall…"

"High Priest, I am sorry. We have not told the Protectors and Helpers what task awaits them.  
Lady Bianka thought out loud.

"That is quite fine Lady. Go on ahead. I will continue afterwards." The Priest said sitting down.

The Lady stood in place of the Leader and began, "So as we were telling you all, the Protector has indeed disappeared. The effects of this is tragic, we need each and every one of you to go out to different worlds, or times and explore to find if the Protector is there or clues of where it may be. This is crucial for the sake of New Earth and other worlds around it. Four other Guards and Merchants from our neighboring countries will be assisting in the search. But there is a fear going around." The Lady paused to see shocked faces around the , "This fear is well known and thought of often. It seems when a Guard returns from their mission he or she does not remember a single thing about who they are, where they went, or the events that went through. This fear makes us wary, and we, the Leaders and Court find this would be best. Guards will be assigned to a world or time period, while Merchants check in on their Guards once every so often, but as time progresses very often. To see if they have lost their memory in that world or time. If so the Merchants will have to force their Guards back to either Ivalice or here to regain memory…or what we can at least get back." The Lady finished with a convincing frown. Lady Bianka peered slightly at Kiya and Noa, but neither noticed, as they were in too much shock to even take there eyes of the other Guards and Merchants, who all had been looking back and forth at each other, wondering if everyone else heard clearly to.

None of the Guard Protectors, or Merchants could believe the words coming out of the Ladies mouth. Plain and simple as it seemed, with the Protector not there to protect them from the memory decrease, it was hard to imagine going to such place. But for their world they would do so. To protect as they were made to do.

The High Priest stood from his chair and stretched politely.

"Shall we get to giving the Amulets to the Merchants first. More formal as to speak." The High Priest said smiling.

Year: Late 1899

"Dis is real nice Tye," A muscular teenage Mush said looking at the "diamond" Tye had found…or rather was nearly killed by it. Mush was of course mushing up on the gem.

"I's know. Look an weep it up boiys. Is mine, an I'm keeping it," Tye said proudly boasting to the boys around him in the Manhattan Lodging.

"Ah, stop ya boastin! We's see it, and we's know it's your's." Kid Blink snapped, he was obviously jealous a kid younger then him by about 2 or so years, found something that was probably worth A LOT!

"Alright, well Tye, just keep it ta yous self ok. Don wan' the Delancy's c'min after ya fer dat ding. Race, guys hurry up wid dat game. I's got a small headache, and I ain't gonna deal wid loudness tanight," Jack Kelly said stretching his legs, and rubbing his temples soothingly.

The boys felt for him, and started finishing up the game. Tomorrow was gonna be just like any other day to, but the boys wanted there Leader to be refreshed, ready to defend or something like that.

Tye nodded his head, and dropped the diamond under his shirt. He still felt that strange feeling in his gut that he HAD to protect that stone. 'Why, why is it yous seem ta be…callin me or somthin?' He kept on thinking. Over and over again Tye would think about something related to that question. As the lights went out, he hugged his chest where the stone was. Even in his sleep, he seemed to be thinking of the stone. He even had a dream of the stone, and him standing next to it. Except it was ten times bigger then the little one he bare on his chest! He woke up instantly after the first dream like that, but he felt…warmness IN his chest.

The next day was surely going to be interesting.

"Miss Kiyuya, your ship is nearly ready and fixed. Jeez kid next time don't do so much damage to her. Skya-star maybe young and strong, but she certainly fragile," Mac the girls second hand mechanic scolded patting the airships starboard side.

Kiyuya barely paid any attention; she was admiring the beautiful double-wing shaped Amulet that was given to her by the High Priest of the Courthouse.

Noa got an Amulet much like hers. But it was smaller and only had one pair of wings, and a smaller stone lodged in it. Kiya's Amulet had a large blue orb lodged in the center of the wings; both Amulets however were extremely beautiful.

"KIYUYA! Are you listening to me?!" Mac shouted at the distracted Kiyuya. She jumped, startled, and turned glaring at the man. Mac had to be at least twenty-six or so. But he acted like he was an all time old man in Kiya's eyes. Noa stood next to the rabbit eared Moogles, rolling her dark eyes at her. The Moogles laughed cutely, and jumped up and down in amusement, puff-ball and all.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll let Noa drive her. Well, at least until I reach my time."

"Remember Kiya, you have to learn how to control her properly. You were the one who insisted that she should show her true speed. Ending her in an almost death," Noa scolded along with Mac.

Kiya sighed in annoyance, "Fine, fine. I will."

"Before we leave to take you to your time," Mac said wiping his grease stained hands. "She's good to go kid. Where's the other two kids the Leader assigned to us?"

Kiyuya shrugged, "I don't know, the report said they would be here on time. Where's Renamon, and Curamon? And Idate? They said they would come along to," She said worried.

"Those Digimon are coming?" Mac asked with a slight scoff. Noa's face turned stern,

"Yes they are coming. If you remember Curamon was once Kiya's partner, along with Renamon who is a very dear friend to me." She said angered by his insult. To a Veira, even a small huff was considered very rude, especially if the insult was directed toward a friend, or family member.

"I suggest you watch your tongue Hume." She contorted. Mac huffed heavily and stepped inside the ships bow.

Kiya smirked, "I love it when you two get into fights like that. But it really was insulting he'd do something like that. I don't know why Mac is so prejudice to Digimon." She thought.

Noa looked on, out toward the docks. Today had been such a long day, and now with news of a Emergency Mission for Guards and Merchants, her stress level was high. Kiyuya was fine however. She wanted the Mission done and over with, but she was happy to get out and see new places. But she would miss New America, particularly Rebanstl. But it was her friends she would miss. Kiya was an orphan, and lived with no parents since she was three. But the Orphanages were good to her and the other children that went to live there hoping one day someone would come and take them home. But Kiya was never adopted, not until one day a certain Veira wondered in the Orphanage, and became her friend. From then on she lived with the Veira family in Rebanstl.

"He just holds a grudge against the data based creatures. Some day he'll gain common sense and see all things are good. It is either that or get killed by the people," Noa said holding a completely straight look.

Kiyuya shook her head, hoping one day Mac would come to realization with all creatures. Even data based.

"Well Idate should have been here by now. The frickin teen can run as fast as the Ifrite," An annoyed Kiyuya said.

"Hey I take that as a compliment!" Someone yelled from behind the girls and moogles.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I have no idea if any of you knew, but I was on a week or so vacation. Hope you all missed me! Heck I traveled all around the world, Old and New! Now I see a very strange difference. But I was sent here by Berria today to tell you all of what is happening in Amunel. Oh and Berria is happening upon a small dilemma at the moment. For all you who like Kiyuya and Noa never fret, they will continue their exciting adventure soon.

First I wonder where she got the name Amunel. Amunel, a peculiar, name, strange indeed. Where did it come from is the major question. And I know. I know that not even Berria knows. It seems the name came from the word Amulet. But what if it didn't. Apparently Berria will tell of the name later, as Kiyuya finds some very ancient oddities.

So the name is out of the way. Now some may wonder what is Ivalice. Ivalice is a wonderful world that made an alliance with New Earth in 2886. Towards the secondary turn of the century. The first was World War III. Which was very tragic if I do say so my self. Ivalice standardized that they would help its sister World New Earth. And then new Worlds began to pop up like rabbits. (If you know what I mean, if you don't know you are very much dull)

And those Worlds made alliances as well. Though each World usually keeps to themselves, on many occasions, other beings from those worlds come over for Missions, or to interact with the people of New Earth, and to see the many sites that they cannot see in their World. Very exciting, I've met a few supernatural Ninja's myself. At the time being however, Ivalice has had some Immigrants that have migrated to New Earth, and vice versa for New Earth.

ONLY Ivalice. Veiras, Humes, Moogles (that girls swoon over!), and other strange creatures have come over to live in New Earth.

Religion became a factor in 2899, as God became an even more powerful God. Gods that were thought through the Greeks became Gods as well. They became a very large part of the average humanoid. Once Immigrants from Ivalice came, their Gods came to. So Gods power began to decline, and all Gods and Goddesses were seen as equals. Very confusing, but I believe in the Greek Gods. I find them quite comforting. But I have my faith in God.

For some time now disease has been worrying the people. A disease has said to have been "broken" out over the years. This disease, no one can find. But it is greatly rumored that the North Koreans developed a disease so destructive that each year humans would die in millions. But no one ever found the disease, But lately SOME people have been getting extremely sick, and have died the very next day as soon as they get the sickness. People assume it to be the disease. But no one is certain. It is said though by scientist that the disease may became a huge epidemic, and that if the disease exists, it could exterminate the human race to only thousands by the late 3000s. But never fear it is just rumor. But diseases have indeed effected the World. As thousands die each year due to the "War" diseases. But a birth takes place every second, so the human race decreases and increases, every day.

Well I don't want to give too much away. Much of the future will be explain, I assure you all. But remember this, the future can change even with the slightest touch. And though this was a small talk with you folks, be ready for the future!


	6. Chapter 6

Clarification: I DO NOT own Newsies, Veira's, Moogles, or Digimon. I do own the characters Kiyuya, Noa, Curamon, Mac, The Skya-Star and the world that I created. I don't own Ivalice, or Final Fantasy, now do I own Treasure Planet, as there is only one word in here from Treasure Plante. I do own Tye, as he is the only Newsies so far I have made up. Berria no own what she say, ok. She wishes she did, but no. PLEASE REVIEW! Almost everything is welcome in Reviews. But nothing to harsh, we will seriously report. No one is perfect.

Narrator: That was out of my note and Berria's.

Now for a quick note out of the story.

There are different types of Political standards. The most famous in New Earth are the Leaders who protect their kin.

Honors are not Honors in court. Some are but few. Honors are people who keep track of all the Delegates, Leaders, Priest, and so on.

Delegates who those who help resolve the mishaps of Court, and many are often seen with Leaders.

Royals, aren't Royalty. (if they were they would be killed) Royals are those who keep track of the time line, and dimensional lines. They are called Royals because it was an offspring of Royalty (when Royalty was still around) who discovered the Lines. Which resulted in new worlds being discovered that made peace with New Earth.

Captains are the highest form of Militia. Though Head Captain lives in Pelenson, he is both greatly respected and greatly hated for his attitude toward the Earth, and has had many attempted assassinations. There is usually one to two Captains in each of the four states.

Backup Captains are in each states Cities.

Priest and High Priest still look over the religious supremes in Deities and homage. Many have gone on pilgrimages around the world to help calm down the Colonies. priest today are much like Summoners in the World of Spira. When the two continents were destroyed all High Priest and Priest went to what was left and performed rituals and and sendings. Same goes for when the people destroyed each other during the third World War.

Xchapter 5:

Year: 3041, Year of the Amulet and Stone

"Well, well. Miss-little-short-stuff actually grew up some. And my, my look at what we have here," Idate said flirtatiously to Noa. Kiya's face became beet red at the comment Idate gestured to her.

"HEY JUST BECAUSE YOUR 2 INCHES TALLER THEN ME DOESN'T GIVE YOU RIGHT TO SAY THAT. SURE I WAS SMALL IN ALL, BUT IDATE SO WERE YOU!" Kiya yelled at the bonehead Idate. But as usually he ignored her and was…"flirting" with Noa.

"You have gotten quite beautiful Miss Noa, may I say TALLER to. And your ears are still just to cute," Idate told her reaching to touch Noa's rabbit ears.

Quicker…then well Idate, Noa grabbed his hand in a painful twist.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR MY LOVE?!" Idate screeched.

"Let's try not to make a fool out of ourselves Idate. Not like last time," Noa teased.

Idate went right into his…corner depressed.

"So we know the idiots here from the Hidden Village or wherever he comes from. Now we just need to wait for Renamon and Curamon," Kiyuya said impatiently.

Idate could be heard saying, "She doesn't like me either," while becoming more depressed.

"Yes, they should be in Rebanstl by now, if they were not here it must be from a major delay. The Digiworld would not be able to do so," Noa stated.

"Well why not, what's so special about the Digiworld?" Idate asked coming out of his depressed state.

"Well the Digital World runs off of data that goes on forever. It does not stop only unless there is a stopper, such as Lucemon. He stopped the time data for sometime when the Digidestined had to fight him. That is not the case anymore, so out of fact they should be here," Kiyuya said smartly.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes. Alls that could be heard was Mac grumbling away at something and fixing the engine, and the moogles amused cries at the unfriendly words he used. Other then those few noises the city seemed to be in a tranquil state. The small group was just outside the city in the Airship Warehouse. From the view the warehouse got it was no wonder it was a hotspot for young couples. It even had a special view for the Old City.

Idate gasped suddenly appearing directly in front of Kiya. She gasped out of surprise at his speed, but remembered he had such ability in his legs for speed.

"W-what is it you nimrod?" She asked startled at how close he was. He was lucky however that his eyes didn't go any further then where they were.

"My, MY GOODNESS! Where in the name of Gods did you get that pendent?" He asked stunned at the Amulet around her neck.

"You even have one to Noa, but one less beautiful, now that's just not fair for someone as beautiful as you," Idate said still keeping his eyes on Kiya's Amulet. Noa scoffed and crossed her arms in disgust at the hormone king.

"I'm not at all surprised you don't know about these Idate. Coming along with us I would have thought word had gotten out about the Amulets," Noa said waiting for Kiyuya to do something.

"Amulets?" Idate questioned.

"Yeah, during the meeting in the Vestanian Courthouse. We got a whole lecture by the Leaders and Honors and what not. Lady Bianka was there to replace Leader Rebanstl though, so she of course gave out the lectures. It was all about how the Protector is missing and how we're, as in Guards and Helpers, its children. So we were given these Amulets by High Priest Pelesiam, and he said they represented our person or something like that," Kiya explained.

"Oh yeah, Lady Tsunade was sayin something about the World's Protector missing, and I guess she knew me and you were lovers once and decided to send me to Protect my beloved on her rescue Mission," Idate said with hearts in his eyes.

"WANNA TAKE THAT BACK HORMONE KID?!" Kiya yelled at the depressed Idate…again.

"Yes," He whispered.

Noa sighed in annoyance for what seemed the millionth time since Idate arrived on the scene.

"H-HEY, SORRRRYYYY!" A high-pitched cry came from…the sky?

Noa, Kiyuya, and Idate searched the sky to see who said those words; in the process Idate landed face first on the hard pavement.

"CURAMON!" Kiyuya shouted and hugged Curamon. Curamon hugged in return, sucking the life out of Kiyuya.

"MAN YOU"VE GROWN A LOT KIYUYA! SO HAVE YOU NOA. RIGHT, HEY NOA!" Curamon greeted still sitting on Idate, whom she didn't even acknowledge. Kiyuya was bent over still, trying to catch her breath from the bone-crushing hug.

"You've gotten stronger Curamon, much," Kiya managed. Curamon giggled her bubbly laugh.

"She's gotten even more annoying though," A monotone voice came next to Noa.

"RENAMON!" Kiyuya ran to Renamon and hugged her; Renamon returned the hug with much less force.

"Renamon look at you, I'm almost up to your height," Kiya boasted with pride of her height.

Renamon smiled softly, "Yes, but you are still the smallest out of us, even Idate's a few inches taller then you, and Curamon you may want to get off of Idate, I believe his last minute is almost up," Renamon told. Idate's face had turned a dark purple, and was gasping desperately. Along with the view of his face, his legs were going about viciously trying help him free himself. Renamon and Noa nodded to each other, but both put on a smile for each other.

"Oh, OH SORRY IDATE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I LANDED ON YOU!" She exclaimed getting off of the almost dead Idate.

Idate stood with a small stumble, regaining his composure easily.

"T-that's o-ok Curamon. Just let me r-REST! MY, my you've gotten beautiful to…"

"Knock it off Ninja," Kiyuya hissed. Idate scurried away into the Skya-star after the killer look she gave him.

"So, I hear there's a problem with the Protector. As a Merchant I take pride in helping with a good mystery," Renamon said.

"As words gotten out, New Earth is in clear danger. Kiyuya has been assigned to go to the time1899 in its late period. It is believed the Protector has placed itself there for some unknown reason," Noa explained to Renamon and Curamon.

"YOU GETTING THIS IDATE, MAC?!" Kiyuya asked.

"YES/YEP!" They both replied with a few Moogle laughs.

"So the meeting we went to explained to us how we're the Protectors children and the Leaders and High Priest gave us these Amulets to symbolize that. We didn't get yours or Idates because it was only for those present," Kiyuya told.

"Now hold on young miss," A heavenly voice came from the main entrance.

The girls turned around from their circle to see the one and only Lady Bianka.

The girls quickly bowed in front of the Leaders wife.

Lady Bianka raised her hand as saying to stop, but only one as she was holding onto a small wooden box, "Girls, no need to do that. I am no higher then you, you all know that."

The girls rose upward instantly, obeying the Lady politely.

"No I know your about to take off on you Mission, but I have some information to direct toward Kiyuya about her work in that time era she will be assessing in, and I have to give these to the Merchants. Noa take this and give it to the Guards Merchants when all is ready," Lady Bianka said, walking further into the warehouse, and placing the small box in Noa's outstretched hand. She was intently examining the Skya-star. A she reached her; Lady Bianka placed a gentle hand on her starboard side.

"Elegant airship you have here. She would do fine in the Military. But it's clear she's born to travel in new directions." She said still admiring the airship.

The girl, Veira, and two Digimon watched on waiting for the Lady to address herself further.

"Your Lady?" Noa asked becoming slightly impatient, and irritated at the Lady touching her airship. She was still holding the box in her hand, but placing it on her hip to weigh it.

Lady Bianka took her hand away from the airship, and turned to the girls.

"Yes, you are probably wondering why I have brought my presence here besides the point of the box. Miss Kiyuya, I understand you will be going to Old America. In the year of 1899. Am I correct?" She asked

Kiya nodded, "Yes Ma'am,"

"Kiyuya, we, the Leaders, have decided for you to take a different approach toward you Mission. Instead of you Merchants checking on you every once in a while, they will check on you, as a group, every three weeks. The Ninja that is a Merchant, Idate I believe will check on you twice every two weeks. If need once every week. You're going to a different time, but certainly not a different world. That Amulet will protect you for sure. Once you get to the right time dimension, you will be dropped off, and your Merchants will go to the nearest Warehouse, which I believe is somewhere in the Montressor spaceport. They will be living there till your Mission is done and over with. Then you will of course report back in Rebanstl. We will miss you Kiyuya, and Merchants, I hope you will do well with your Mission, Noa make sure to do as I said," The Lady finished, as she turned around, she quickly turned back to face the confused Kiyuya. Noa looked at the box, nothing more.

Lady Bianka strutted toward her, and placed her face close to Kiyuya's ear, "And Kiyuya, a word of advice. Follow both you mind and heart. But let your mind take over sometimes, as you may find the future…or rather past difficult to decode with," She whispered. Kiyuya was even more dumbfounded then before.

Lady Bianka left after her word was said. She waved goodbye with a small salute.

"Lady Bianka certainly can give her well being," Renamon said walking onto Skya-Star.

"I'LL SAY! She really can talk the talk. BIG WORDS IS WHAT YOU PEOPLE USE, MAKES ME CONFUSED!" Curamon said randomly.

The Digimon had left, and it was the girl and Veira. The two best friends both alone for a friend moment.

"She's right you know. Keep your mind open in 1899," Noa said stating what she knew.

"So you heard. She meant to say something else before she left. Any ideas?"

"Yes, and she didn't mean to say it. Lady Bianka confronted me before we left the Courthouse. She gave me these, to give to you," Noa pulled out a small bundle of something from a bag that was leaning on the side of the Skya-star, box still in tact with her hand.

Kiyuya took the bundle from her claws, and gave it a shake.

"It's soft, what is it?"

"Clothes that will fit in with the 1800s," Noa detailed. Kiyuya glared at the material in hand.

"But I thought they had no such thing from Old Earth. Heck Old Old Earth is what I should say,"

"Don't always listen to the Politics and Historians Kiyuya. That bastard of a Captain hides things to. He knows something I fear. Something important about the Protector. I've never trusted him once. He's a…and excuse my profanity… scumbag," Noa said surprising Kiyuya.

"Wow, never heard you say something nasty Noa. And don't worry scumbag isn't profanity. It's just a word to say to someone like the Captain. By far I must agree with you. I haven't the right idea why so many trust the Captain. So how did the Leaders get these?" Kiyuya asked pulling out an odd hat, and putting it on her head. It fit well, and matched uniquely with her hair. It was a gray cap, and felt weird to Kiyuya.

"Like I said, don't always listen to the Politics and Historians. They have a strict vault that holds these "artifacts", and it is only open for such purposes," Noa said walking to the open port of the airship.

"Yeah, I guess I really should just get over it. I'll get used to it…but Noa?" Kiyuya stopped in her tracks and turned to look over the city.

Noa stopped as well, "Yes, Kiya?"

"Ya know, I'm really gonna miss Rebanstl. And it sucks knowin I may not make, or I may lose Rebanstl its self," Kiyuya said wiping an invisible tear.

Noa nodded in return and paused, "So will I Kiyuya, so will I," She said, and kept her stride walking into the airship with the box.

Kiyuya turned to face the city, one last time.

"Goodbye," She sighed, and walked into the airship as it was closing its port open.

The port closed and the airship began to start. Its engine however was a soft as cat's fur.

She started rising into the air ready to blast off with major power. Her lifts lifted from its place, just as that was happening the air began to push, and the blasts generated on.

The engine continued to heat up, and the finally…….BLAST!

And the Skya-star and her crew began its journey to find the Protector.

Along with the other crews that were sent out by the Leaders. Airship after Airship continuously flew out of the warehouse. Opening portals to dimensions or times. Almost all of Rebanstl watched on as the Guards and Merchants flew out. It seemed all worlds had come to a small stop, waiting for the heroes departing and the heroes return. And all hoped and prayed the Protector would be found, so that it could protect the future times.

Year: 1899

"EXTRY EXTRY! HORSE KILLS MAN WITH GUN! READ ALL ABOUT!" Crutchy shouted out to the buzzing New York City in its morning glory.

"EXTRA EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! POLITICIN' DISCOVERS UNCURABLE DISEASES IN UPSTATE BINGHAMTON! SISTER CITY IN SMALL WORRY! MAY SPREAD! DOCTERS NEED GENIUS HELP! OFFERING OVER A TOWSAND BUCKS! READ ALL ABOUT IT!" Tye yelled out, getting much attention from passers.

"Tank you's Ma'am. An honor i' is," Tye buttered to his customers.

Crutchy watched in awe at his friends well touch. He shook his head to snap out of his gawking.

"Where is dat article. I wanna see it," Crutchy looked through the papes in a hurry.

"Why do you's wanna know so badly?" Tye asked helping his friend find the article.

"Cause… and I don' want ya goin around and telling any of da oder guys wat I'ma gonna say. But I's got a older sista who lives in Binghamton. She left da city some toime ago ta look fer a place in da mountains she said. She wrote ta me sayin she found a good place in da City of Binghamton, an I wanna know wat da problem is dere," Crutchy told. Tye was shocked, he thought Crutchy was an only child, on his chest he though he felt the diamond pulse? But Tye didn't care about that right then, he cared about what else he didn't know about Crutchy.

"Is dat it? How much more do I don' know abou' you's?" Tye asked keeping his voice down, Crutchy had found the TRUE article and was skimming it.

"Dat's it. I's only got one sista, and she's a few miles away in Upstate," Crutchy said getting ready to sell his last pape. "So you's takin care of dat diamon?"

"Changin da subject ya crippy? Fine, and yes. I's haven takin i' off all day," Tye told trying his best not to mention he feels a certain need to protect for himself. "I'll let i' go fer now Crutch,"

The sky suddenly became dark, and dull. Raindrops started falling. Coming down faster and faster till it started pouring.

People were even screaming, all around were scared. This rain, they had never seen before, well not like the way it was now.

Crutchy and Tye had begun to walk or hop as fast as they could to get out of the rain. It hurt to go to fast, the rain was falling that hard.

Crutchy and Tye were close to Tibby's, so that's where they helped themselves to.

Once inside the two boys tried to catch their breath. They were stunned, and soaked to the bone, so it was hard to breathe. Their eyes were closed from the shock.

A heavy blanket was placed over the two boys.

"Here ya go guys. Don' worry we're like dat to," Racetrack said hugging his blanket close to him.

Tye and Crutchy opened their eyes to seem most of the Manhattan Newsies in Tibby's.

"Bad weather, ay boys," Jack said sipping on hot water, as were most of the boys who either had a shirt on or not. A lot of their clothes were hanging from the ceiling.

"Yeah Jack…yeah," Crutchy breathed as he put his weight onto his crutch.

Tye didn't reply, instead he held onto his diamond, feeling it to make sure it was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Xchapter 6

Year: Late 1899

It was late, and a day had passed since the extremely unfamiliar rainstorm. The streets were wet, with giant puddles almost everywhere you stepped.

Even a couple of houses had collapsed due to the heavy glory that had fallen the night before.

No one came out of his or her house, the entire city was scared that the rain hadn't passed, as a huge cloud still lingered above the city.

It was late, like before, and no newsies were out partying because of the day off they had.

Only one newsie was walking around Manhattan. Jack Kelly.

His footsteps could be heard walking toward Brooklyn. Anyone would wonder why he was heading toward a water source, since the river had risen up quite some.

But since no one was out on the streets, he was left alone with his solemn lonely steps.

Jack kept on walking toward the Brooklyn Bridge. He wouldn't be out in such a mess unless he had important business. Which he indeed did have.

Jack finally reached the Brooklyn Bridge, which was fully content. It wasn't damaged which was the odd thing about the storm. Many houses collapsed, but no bridges rusted, no Skyscrapers lost windows or bricks.

A lone figure could be seen half way down the bridge looking out to the overflowed river. The figure turned to look at Jack, who was walking toward it.

"So Jack ya came," Spot said spitting on his hand. Jack followed suit, no hesitation what so ever.

"Course I would Spot. Why wouldn' I?" Jack asked amused.

Spot smirked, "So, you wanna explain ta me why yous called fer me?"

"Well, is about our little diamond keeper," Jack said intuitively looking over at the misty river.

Spot looked confused, but quickly replaced his confused look with one of worry.

"Wha' abou' im'? I's thought you said he jus' found some nice lookin' gem, whaz da matta wid him?" Spot asked in a rush.

Jack broght his hands up to calm him down. To Spot, Tye was like a little brother. They had known each other longer then Jack knew Spot himself.

"Well, I've been watchin im' evah since he found dat stone thing. He's changed Spot. Is' behaver has changed. He don't ask his usually questions, and he's always holdin that gem ta his chest. He's…jus' differen' then he used ta be a coupola days ago. Jeez las' night I coulda sworn I heard him chantin some differen' language in his sleep," Jack said in full detail. Jack was honestly scared for the little guy. He was only about ten or eleven, and he already seemed to be showing something was wrong with him,

Spot became intrigued with what Jack had told him. He lifted his cap up, just so it wasn't covering his eyebrows.

"Doesn' sound like Tye. The little guy wouldn't be donin stuff like dat. I can't explain it Jack. Tye nevah talks in his sleep, I's know dat fer a fact. I'm baffled; I's jus' can't dink of why he would be actin strange. Is dere anythin' else you wanna tell me abou Te?" Spot asked.

"Well, alls I can say is dat he's become to attached to dat gem thin. When he's sleepin his hands are on his chest, right where dat stone is. No ones looking, same place, while he's eatin sometimes he's holdin onta his shirt, where the stone is. He clutches I' to much Spot. I don't exactly wanna say is because he's just protective of his object. And…his eyes they look cloudy or something lately. Yesterday I heard the boys talking while we were dryin off, Les comes right out and says ta me, "since when have Tye's eyes been blue?" his eyes are…"

"Light brown, I's know. But blue Jack. I dink we's got something comin ta us," Spot said as he began to walk toward Brooklyn.

"Jack, I's want you ta look after me brudder. Tye's everythin ta me, if somethin's wrong wid him…we'll find out what it is. Keep an eye on him Jacky-boiy, watch his attitude. I want ya to contact me every few days, yous know how many days a week I wan' you ta contact me. Jack don' let me down," Spot explain as he descended down the bridge.

"Oh don' worry Spot. Don' worry. I's jus' hope dat dis will all end soon," Jack whispered to himself. We looked up to the sky to see a clear night sky, but no stars.

"Huh, some day I's would like ta see stars. Maybe some day in Santa Fe………..what da?" Jack said. Suddenly out of thin air a shooting star passed above him.

That was rather strange, and very rare to see in New York.

The shooting star even seemed to be falling continuously, leaving dust behind it. It even seemed to have a wide variety of colors in it.

"Wow, now dat's a scene yous don' see every day," Jack whispered as his eyes followed the star. He felt privileged to have seen such a thing. For Jack it was a first timer, and now he had something on his name. He was the first to see something that not one newsies probably ever saw. He felt proud for himself, even though it seemed a little selfish.

"Might as well get home. Hey star, I's should name ya. How bout….Nightcatcher. Fer yous in da night sky, and yous a real catcher," He said as he started his long walk back to Manhattan's Newboys Lodging House. With the star following him like a puppy.


	8. Amunel: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Newsies, only Tye. I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or Naruto, Digimon, and eventually Tokyo mew mew. You'll have to wait to see this. I do own the Magic of 10, as I will be helping promote them in this story.

Quick note: If any of you guys who read this, AND review would like to be any character like this that may come in later, I need submissions NOW, only about five or six people will be made into characters, and your choice at what you would like to be. But first come first serve. E-MAIL ME! My e-mail address is on my account homepage, you all know. Good luck to those who make it. Swindler, if you'd like to be a character, you can have a choice. Which means other people can also be the same thing as you if they want. Only one other person though!

This story will be getting better soon, sorry for the delay, Thanks-giving set me back some.

THANKS TO REVIEWERS!

Xchapter 7:

Year: 3041, year of the Amulet and Stone

"I really like mine, a sun, who woulda thought?" Curamon admired her Amulet with a gleam in her…smile.

Her smile did tell all she enjoyed looking at her possession that proved her person.

Renamon was equally proud of her Amulet. Hers was in the shape of the Cancer sign; she had said it matched her personality of dependence and spiritualism.

"I know how you feel, when I got this double-winged Amulet I felt I had to protect it with my life. What about you Noa?" Kiya fingered her Amluet. She, Renamon, and Curamon were sitting in the back levels of the Skya-star. Noa and Mac were driving the airship with ease in the front level. The airship was quite big, and meant for speed. She could handle just about anything that came her way, the Skya-star was well known throughout Pelenson as the Star in the day sky.

"Kiyuya, I love this object dearly, as I do you as a sister. But please don't distract Mac and me from driving her. The Skya-star needs our concentration," Noa scolded while keeping her eyes in front.

Kiyuya sighed annoyed, and crossed her arms. Curamon looked on gaining guilt at her friends scolding, "Sorry Kiya, I should have known you would have asked that, then you wouldn't hav…"

"Curamon don't worry about it, I should have known NOT to speak out toward our drivers," Kiyuya apologized. Kiyuya glanced out the window several times, searching the ground for the city she had left. Renamon pulled her attention sensing a tension in her.

"Don't feel so hurt about you leaving. You'll be back soon, wondering the streets in your street sense mind, going to the forest, and meadows. I would not find so much determination in myself if I were in your position…well at least self-determination," Renamon said sympathetically.

"I know. I just find it burden that I have to leave my one and only home. I mean how long will this Mission take me? _When _will I be back? What will happen _if_ my memory is lost? I-I just couldn't think about what may happen on this self proclaimed Mission," Kiyuya said saddened by what she believed.

"Ah, don't worry. Kiyuya, if I know my love any better, I'd say you will come back here safe and sound. AND THEN YOU AND I CAN GET MARRIED AND HAVE TEN BABIES WHOLE! AND EVENTUALLY TRAIN THEM TO BE NINJAS AND GUARD PROTECTORS OF THE PROTECTED!" Idate shouted out for the whole airship to hear.

Minutes passed……..then another……….and then another.

After many minutes everyone burst out into a hysterical laugh. Idate sweat-dropped in embarrassment with tears in his eyes. (A/N: YOU ALL KNOW! T-TU)

"O-oh I-idate. Y-YOU CRACK M-ME UP A-ALL THE T-TIME, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU GOT A SOAKIN FOR THAT ONE!" Mac called out trying to hold in his tears of joy.

"I-Idate, you are SO lucky…(catches her breath)…that I am…frickin laughin like this…..or else…you'd be dead…never say that again," Kiyuya said between her gasped of laughter.

Idate had enough of the antics going around. His fun time had gone into ennui.

"Just tryin ta prove my love," He said gloomily.

Everyone continued their laughter at Idates distribution. Even Renamon managed a smirk, she found it amusing yet disturbing that the young Ninja would go to such lengths for "love".

The funny ha-ha laughs died down after a while. The Moogles seemed to be comforting Idate with pats on the back. They held empathy for the lovesick Ninja, as he was negligent in his fetal position.

Curamon and Renamon clapped their hands together for the back talk Idate had gotten. It was all fun for the crew for the time being.

"Ok girls, Moogles, Ninja and me, we're nearing the Time line. The Dimensional line is about one hundred and ten feet, we need to head left one hundred and ten feet at and one hundred and eighty degree angle from that line of ships. Let me just make sure I have this accurate," Mac looked over seeing the degrees he needed to go, "Yup…just…a little…fur-got it," Mac pointed out. The Skya-star was only yards away from Time line. Both the Time line and Dimensional line weren't easy to miss. The Time line had a mist showing of green, silver, and blue. The Dimensional line had a mist of purple, red, and gold. Some airships including the famous Pegasus Nimbus-Nebula were ready and set to go into the Dimensional line. Airships were bunching up ready to eject into the Lines accelerating the jets, and power-up system. There were more ready to go into the Dimensional line though, not the Time.

"OK, Curamon, Renamon, Kiyuya, Idate, and Moogles! GET INTO EMERGENCY SEATING AND BANNING! MAKES SURE SEATBELTS ARE TIGHTLY FASINED! AND MAKE SURE THAT EMERGENCY AIR TANKS ARE NEAR YOU! BY COUNT OF FIVE WE WILL BE GOING INTO THE TIME LINE! REMEMBER MORE PEOPLE HAVE DIED IN THE TIME LINE RATHER THAN THE DIMENSIONAL! JUST A…FAREWARNING!" Mac commanded over the streaming jets that now were accelerating for the full horsepower ready to erupt from the main streaming of the airship.

Mac began to finger to the back and Noa began countdown in her husky voice.

"5……4……3……2……1! ACCELERATE!"

The streams shot out with a heavy jerk to the front, and soon the Skya-star was no longer visible. The smoke had lifted, and the flames from the back streams were firing viciously.

The Skya-star had finally begun her greatest adventure yet, and she was not going to give up. The Skya-star was the diva in line, and she was showing her true colors as a star.

Year: 3041, Year of the Amulet and Stone

"Your Honor, I do not approve of this. And under my word this is illegible, you would have to confirm with not just me but my husband," Lady Bianka confirmed to the Honors debate.

"I understand that you Ladyship, but I fear for the Time investigators. The Time Line is acting up, and I have a solemn feeling that something terrible is going to happen to the four Guards and their Merchants. Please try to understand that we must close the Time Line and merge the Amulets together," Honor Viper suggested. Honor George Canternocks nodded his approval of the idea Honor Viper gave, he knew to of the Time line endangerment.

Lady Bianka thought for a second, her thoughts were going crazy, as to speak.

"I understand your proposal. Problem is that Leader Rebanstl is still at his meeting. There is a way to get this fact out, but it will take a while to do so. Out of prediction this amendment could take much time, that by the time the Guard Protectors and Merchants return from the Mission, you'd have it done," Lady Bianka exclaimed.

"How so Lady Bianka?" Honor Canternocks asked, interested in the sake.

"You can go to every Leader, or Delegates and get them to sign a document that states they approve of the action discussed. I recommend that you wait till Lead…"

Almost on cue a Royal took stride into the room where the Honors and Lady were discussing. It was Lady Biankas working office, and was fairly big in length and width.

"Your Honors and Lady," The Royal announced bowing slightly.

"DO NOT BOW! I am your equal Royal, you know that," Lady Bianka complied in a warm tone.

The Royal blushed embarrassed, "I am sorry your Ladyship,"

The Royal had paused, and Honor Viper commented, "Well, you barge in for some reason, speak!"

"Yes, I have news for Lady Bianka. Apparently Leader Rebanstl has to go away on a four month Mission to New Europe, full information has not yet been sent to confirm. The possibility of the Mission lasting longer is great. Leader Rebanstl has sent word that he will want a full report on how the Guards are doing at least every chance they send word of progress or stability. I assure this is confirmed right Lady," The Royal told to Lady Bianka.

Lady Bianka looked down, her bangs shielding her eyes' as they grew dark. She must have been feeling sad for her loved one, Leader Rebanstl.

"Thank you Royal. Dismissed,"

The Royal left in a hurry, wanting to be anywhere but the office.

"Looks like you'll have no choice but to allow the document to be signed, either that or you wait the time till Leader Rebanstl returns," Lady Bianka concluded.

"How long will this take Lady?" Honor Viper inquired.

Lady Bianka looked up to make eye contact with Honor Viper. Her eyes' burned into his with pride and determination.

"Well with my help half-a-month, not as long as I would have said," The Lady told apprehensively.

"Thank you Lady Bianka, we shall start our part in the work immediately! This is just so gracious…"

"I have a question for you Honor Viper, what of the Guards and Merchants? How will they make it back in time. Tis quite impossible for the expedition is long, and the Protector moves vastly," Honor George asked.

Honor Viper sighed heavily, he rubbed his eyes' roughly.

"If we close it they will have to stay put until further notice. I fear as well that if we do not reopen the line fixed and all, we may be in trouble, mainly the Guards though. A deadly match of New Reality is to take place. Lady, fellow Honor, we may indeed be in for our greatest attempt yet," Honor Viper shook his head in sorrow.

Lady Bianka and Honor George gave a small prayer to the Gods, praying that New Earth would make it to the future.

Narrators turn!:

Yes and a good meal I had not to long ago.

I have only but a note from Berria, if any of you would like a note on what The Magick of 10 are, or would like to go read the series. Please don't. The series is under MAJOR construction, and is being rewritten. After it is rewritten it will be rewritten again. Which will take about a year to do so.

GOOD DAY! And REVIEW(please, )


	9. Amunel: Chapter 9

Year: 3041

Heratops: (hair-a-tops): Main city: Khanstin

"So, they have left, good. Jacobs, you should be proud that the Guards and Merchants are relative to your region. Being President I am proud of all New America and her Guards and Merchants," President Genga announced lifting his half-full cup of wine.

"Quite so Genga, is a shame that Rebanstl could not make it, he is on some Mission in New Europe, soon to leave for Spira for some meeting with Maester or something," King Jacobs told sipping his wine. Neither were drunk thankfully, but it would be strange saying so considering the amount consumed by both.

The two men drank away without becoming drunk, complaining about something or otherwise saying something about economy.

"So I heard he said next that more Summoners will be passing through to get a blessing from the Protector, course I told him the Protector isn't here! So he asked me, 'Well…were the hell is it?!' and I told him somewhere in space. He gave me a look of displacement and took of to tell then others about what I had told him, and he hasn't come up to me for weeks!" Genga cried out to his friend. John (the Kings name) laughed next to Genga softly, however Genga was roaring with laughter. His drunken self was coming out for the commentary was, respectively, not very funny.

Genga continued his almost drunk chortles, all John could really do was watch on in pity.

After several minutes of nonstop pestered laughing, Jacobs came to choice with mind, "Genga, how do you think the protector Missions will go?"

Genga stopped and looked down at John, "Well let us just pray that they'll come back with memory. Word goes that not both Lines make our peoples memory decrease. It is actually just the Time line decreases memory. Just because you go back in time, and well best said it makes your mind go backwards." Genga said soberly.

John made a face, "Well then the rumors are false. Everyone heard both dimensions do so. Should the guards be taken out of the positions?"

"No, no. The Mission has been scheduled, and cannot be misplaced. That was the judgment, and cannot be newly willed. Merchants are with them, and Merchants have been given what they need, more for those who go into the Time line though. Best be careful ya know?"

Jacobs nodded in agreement, while rubbing his chin with satisfaction.

"Well now that you have that off you chest, it is time to bring out the Old style Martini's!" Genga exclaimed pulling out two old bottles of the substance.

Jacbs followed suit in bringing out his cup.

"Good night you guys, I'll call for the next shift. Idate you're next I'll show ya the works when it's your turn," Mac told to the beings behind him. Mats were about, and blankets as well. Bodies of the Digimon and what not were already asleep. The only ones awake were Kiyuya, Idate (who could barely keep his eyes open), and Mac, Mac was explaining the sleeping drill, it had been known that the trip to the year would take about 2 local days, the first day was nearly complete. The Time line for the local days was becoming dim like a sunset, that's how the Crew knew.

It was very tranquil, no one really moved except for the once in a while ear flick from Noa's rabbit like ears, or Renamon's tail. Kiyuya held a bottle of something in her hands, which made a swishing noise.

_THUD!_

Kiyuya looked down to her right to see a drooling Idate grabbing her ankle.

"EW! Idate thanks a lot, now I have your DNA on me! How wonderful," She complained.

Mac chuckled in the front.

"So you want me to wake him when his two hours are up?"

"Nah, you go to bed, I'll kick him awake when it's his turn you get your rest. Go into the sleeping quarters upstairs, oh wait, up-level," Mac correct. Kiyuya smiled at Mac, and placed the bottle in the seat next to Mac. "This is for you, if you get thirsty later," She said.

"Thanks Kiya…Kiya?"

"Yes Mac?" She replied.

Mac hesitated for a mere second, thinking over what he wanted to say. He fingered his Amulet, which was depicted as an hourglass, and sighed.

"For early, when I snapped out about the Digimon. I don't know what I was saying, I mean I know what I was saying, but I didn't want to sound like that. You understand, don't you?" Mac asked.

Kiyuya stared into Mac's gray eyes, they seemed to hold a desperate mist in them, asking for forgiveness.

"Mac, I honestly can't say where those words came from. But as a friend I forgive, to the heart, it is hard to say. But all-in-all I forgive," She explained to Mac. Mac nodded and turned his full attention to steering.

Kiyuya made her way to the sleeping quarters. She did not really want to sleep in the Main room, and it wasn't her night for shift.

All for the moment Kiyuya could think about was the time she was going to. What would it be like? How would people treat her? How would she have to act? So many questions like this were going through her head. It felt almost meaningless to think about such question, with no answers for most of them.

But there was one question she wanted to _find_ out.

Would she no longer have memory of her homage after her Mission? It was hard to say and impossible for the moment. Soon enough Kiyuya forgot about the question and fears, and fell through into a deep slumber. All night Kiyuya dreamt of one thing, and one thing only, Rebanstl. Her home, and the place she grew up. The place she made such friends like she has now. She didn't want it to be forgotten by her. Maybe it wouldn't happen. She wanted to always see New America, see it improve. She wanted to forever see what the Protector would do to New Earth and the Alliances around it. But she could only hope, right?

Narrator:

**(sniff)**

**That one really got to me ya know!**

**Alright the people of the world!**

**As you saw we met the President of New America and King Pelenson or Jacobs. King does not mean her is King, but a higher in politics and runs that part of the country. President means as is. Simple and short,**

**For those who want a part in here, remember only one person can be something, and this is only until the mid adventure. You can either be something from,**

**Naruto. Bleach, and you can be a witch or something mythical like it. **

**Remember though, that only about ONE or TWO people can be something in this story. E-mail address is as followed:**

**N.Y. luck to those who come first.**


	10. XChapter 10

OKAY! Sorry about not updating for a while. Christmas in all really got me struck back.

This part has a real mushy part in it. I am not good with mushy things, but oh well. I am aware there are errors in grammar, I will fix it tomorrow night. (CHRISTMAS DAY! )

The next two parts will be up soon after this. But my mom told me to clean the house up, so I'll be busy for a while. (TT)

PART 10!

Xchapter 10:

Year: 3041, Year of the Amulet and Stone

"Noa, your coordinates are sincere. The absolute confirmation is clear, as you are near the line of 1913. Only a few more lines and your destination will be confirmed. Be precautious of your stealth, as if you are seen in the time you will have to cross through consequences vary," Female Coordinator Surorsen exclaimed, monitoring Kiyuyas' airship waves. Every Guard and crew had a Coordinator to indicate where their positioning was during mission. Coordinators would wait until twenty-four hours passed before registering into the main Computer Indication System (or just for a short name CIS) this system was vital not only for coordinating purposes, but as well for interacting with fellow Guards, sending messages back to the home state, and many more reasons. The CIS was the most important out of many other systems used for the important parties (such as Leaders, and Judges) so to connect to other countries that were in distress, or something else.

"I got some news for you as well Noa. For one thing changes are happening almost every second these Missions are taking place. This is the newest and most shocking of them all Noa," Surorsen told through her neck microphone.

"What is it?" Noa responded through her channel.

"The Kings have all put through that once at your destination the CIS will be turned off as to not disturb the Time electronic fields surrounding the destination for protection," Suroren announced.

"WHAT! That's diabolical! Why do something so foolish it claims death like a hook? Those Kings are asking for trouble by doing this. If something decides to initial itself through both lines, then Guards and Merchants, particularly Guards, will be slain like the ending of a continent," Noa knowledgably exploded.

"I know that's how I reacted when I found out about this news. Who knows what the next insane thing they'll post out. Noa you just reached the point of 1912 be on the look out,"

"Understood. Suroren I'm disconnecting. Notify me when another notice is brought forth," Noa told.

"Yes Noa, disconnecting now," With that said Suroren disconnected the CIS, and Home Post, which was used just incase of a power failure.

Suroren look around her presence. She was in a dome like room, that was dark, but roomful. Her and six other people were in the dome, all in a capsule that looked like it was levitating. Of course it felt isolating, but every hour the inhabitants were let out for a breather.

By means the Coordinators had to navigate every action that took place during travel. So it was obviously well known to the beholder.

'Man is it going to be a long Mission…I'm not looking forward to it,' Suroren thought before walking out of her deposit.

Light shed in the resting room.

"Kiyuya, Kiyuya, wake up we're almost there," Someone said while shoving Kiyuya harmoniously.

Kiyuya tried to slap whom ever was shoving her. She wished to sleep more, dream more then she had. Bothering so suddenly was not in how she was to enjoy her time.

"OW! KIYA WHY'D YA HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT?" The person shouted. Kiyuya opened her eyes quickly, but she was too furious to know her own doing.

"WELL DON'T TRY WAKING ME LIKE THAT NEXT TI…" Kiyuya was silenced by a finger placed soundly on her lips.

Idate stared down at her. Kiyuya had never seen such softness in his eyes before, her was so serene, and it was almost a beautiful thing considering how loud and obnoxious he could be.

'Idate,' She thought only to herself.

"Kiyuya, I want you to stay safe on this Mission. I want you to know I'll always be there for you, mentally and emotionally. Know that you may find love someday, I'll let you go," Idate said. He was far to emotional for Kiyuya to think of him.

Why would he just be confessing such feelings now. Sure he was slightly more or less obsessed with her, but his true feelings never appeared.

"My hope is that you'll find a true deliverer. If not you can always burden my shoulder," Idate said heartily.

'What is he getting at? He's not leaving the Mission is he? No, he wouldn't!' She thought bluntly.

"I've honestly loved you for a very long time. Since the first glance gave a gateway to immortal love. But now I find that my love was merely just sibling love. Love that is immortal but within family."

Kiyuya became spectacle of the conceived bother. She now knew his feelings.

"Thank you Idate. I understand, the Gods say it clear. Idate, thank you, for always being there for me. But I find that I need to ask quite an indulgent question. You will still be a Helper, ready to defend me, as a Guard, at any govern moment?" She asked quizzically.

Idate smiled charmingly, "Till death do us part,"

"Understood, brother," She responded the charming smile given to her.

A beep was heard from the intercom.

"Kiyuya, Idate, we're almost at reach of the year 1899. 1900 is our prime for the time being held. Kiyuya, it is granted you should be decent before hand. Idate you should start better preparing yourself. We will be entering in the far west part of…Man-hat-tan in an equal time of now, which is in two hours. Idate you will help Guardian depart into the city. Kiyuya there should be "special" clothing near by you," Renamons' voice came.

Kiyuya searched until her eyes landed straight on at a bundle of clothing resting across the room on a stool.

"Yes Renamon, I see it. That I should change into correct?"

"Yes," Was all that came through the intercom. At that a beep went off indicating Renamon had broken off from the intercom.

"So you should start getting ready Idate. Remember that this ideal occupation will enable you to return to your original well being for an ominous amount of time. I just hope for our best," Kiyuya said standing from the bed that she had previously slept on.

Idate nodded simultaneously, "I only hope for the best as you had Kiya. I am honored to help overcome such a corrupted time. And I whether my fate says I must die during such redemption, so be it,"

Kiyuya gave a simple smirk, "Well the Idate. OUT!"

Idate gave a small salute, "Yes Sir…Miss," He joked.

Kiyuya replied by throwing a pillow at him, which in turn hit him directly to the head.

He walked out pillow in hand, while shaking his head with amusement.

Kiyuya progressed to the stool and femininely took hold of the bundle.

'Well, looks like the wait before the battle begins,' She thought.

A thought came to Kiyuya, but thinking to never mind the escaped thought, she began to take of her clothes, as to put on the "old" clothes.

-

"The CIS is about to turn off. Make sure that if you have anyone to contact do it now. Mac, set latitude, longitude map for the landing. Renamon I want you to take charge on the roof with Curamon, make sure we are on track for the far western part of the location, make sure to be specific, soundly and effectively. Idate set any weapons ready incase of an attack. And along with that wire incase we incorrectly land on the specified location. Kiyuya stay still," Noa ordered to the crew. After her last demand, the crew buzzed around, taking orders momentously, they had to make sure all was perfect for the landing. Not one made a contact with anyone, and not but a few messily seconds later the computer and directory were shutdown.

All was according, to the placement that would be observed with no nostalgic. The ambience was unfulfilling to the core, and the core was not at ease. The sharp intake was hard to breech, but the orders were clear. Renamon and Curamon were already standard on the roof of the airship. Looking across the city with glamorous eyes'. Mac was carefully rearranging the map with intense precaution. Noa had put on the stealth mood so not but a single peck of paint could be seen by the naked eye.

Idate was at the helm of the roof, watching over, and ready incase of an attack or an incident were to birth.

Kiyuya was standing as told, wanting to prosperously help, but stood nonetheless as her commander stated.

"Okay, we're almost at the point. MAC, are you ready with that map?" Noa asked rambling.

"Yes, head straight for now, but ease on the steering, and hold on the engine. The gateway to the base is exactly, 55 degrees in latitude straight, and 30 degrees in longitude left!"

"Good, ok Mac, help me begin steering her 55 straight!"

"Aye!"

The airship lurched forward, shaking everyone that be in or in the digimons' case on her.

"She is in her place!"

"Good! Steer her 30 left, slowly Mac!"

"Yes!" Was his reply.

The ship shifted several yards before lurching to a complete stop.

Suddenly everything became a comical darkness. Shortly though giant lights lit up the arena that the ship lay in.

The engines turned off along with the other mechanics that built the Star.

"OK EVERYONE, ESSEMBLE!" Noa retorted after the chaos was done and over with.

The arena they were placed in sound much like a market place. Though beings were not seen, the lines gave sound in any line that connected to the main. And of any world at that, the most likely possibility was sure, probably like the market place that was on the northern reach of Rebanstl.

"These noises? The sayings about the Time line and Dimensional line are positively true," Curamon added to the noises. Her voice surpassed the market noise however. But best put that was a good thing.

"So, 1899. Kiyuya are you ready?" Idate asked imitating an interviewer, with the hand held out like he was carrying a microphone.

Kiyuya took the hint and winked casually, "It feels so nostalgic really. I love the feel of being in a new Time and having to worry about all of the future in my and other hands, yeah that's very replenishing." She said with a laugh.

Curamon and Idate joined her. Mac walked out of the main hold of the ship wiping his hand of oil.

"I checked the engine, the Star is behaving very well for such a long journey. She truly deserves a good rest," Mac patted the Skya-star adoringly.

"Kiya, I never told you, your clothes look very…what's the old term, nifty," Curamon joked about old terms.

All of New Earth hated old terms with great passion. Yet the mystery was no one knew why precisely. Newer terms that were more modern were favorable. But terms like, "nifty" were just plainly hated.

Kiyuya glared a stunning visage.

"Kidding, kidding. No harm done, besides, no one is here to outcast you!" Curamon exclaimed.

People indeed were outcast if they just about did anything that was from the far past. It was just a bad message to say anything about the past.

Kiyuya sighed, and walked along uncomfortable in her clothes.

"These are so itchy. And who knows how long I'll have to wear these,"

"For the substantial amount of time. Your Mission begins in about thirty minutes. Anything you want to do till then?" Renamon asked.

"Not really, just to make sure that we have a thorough plan,"

"Oh, _we_ do. Certainly, but we are ordered by the Importance that we are not to tell our associates about necessary agreements," Noa told dreamily.

The Guard and Merchants stayed quiet for nearly four minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a reassuring welcome.

"So, who's gonna miss Rebanstl?" Was all Kiyuya could think of.


	11. Chapter 11

I NEED REVIEWS! I will continue Amunel. I've just been having a little trouble in school. I will be starting a new series that is a crossover, but you will have to wait and find out! Only those who review and or e-mail me can find out.

berria


	12. Chapter 12

SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! My old computer busted down on me, so I had to wait for a new one. I have the rest of the week off so I'll be able to write probably this next weekend.

-----------------------------

Kiyuya was pushed into a puddle of mud.

"AHH! Oh, great now I'm dirty," She rambled.

The crowd around her paid no mind, they continued on with their regular poor lives, not wanting to even care about the fallen girl when they had their own problems. That' one thing Kiyuya could not understand. Her thoughts were to how she thought those walking carelessly around her, would have been killed on the spot for their ignorance. But she dare not say a word, for the accusing was not a type of attention seeking that she wanted. A simple sorry would have been in gratitude, but alas no sympathy came to her.

Kiyuya pushed herself of the ground, a pain surging through her leg. She pulled up her pant leg to see blood drooling down her leg.

'Wonderful,' She thought sarcastically.

Kiyuya continued to be shoved, pushed, and yelled at.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY LITTLE WHORE!" A man screamed as he pushed her down face first.

"OW! STOP!" She yelled. The man then kicked her leg, which now was bleeding from the fall, now even worse from the kick.

Kiyuya held her leg where the wound was. She had never really felt this sort of pain, as she was usually quite agile with her body in Rebanstl. So to speak, she was new to the pain.

Pushing herself off the ground once again she made her way, limping with every decent step.

--------------------------------

"It really doesn't look to bad. And you look normal, if that's the right word," Curamon encouraged.

Kiyuya stood in the middle of converse. She was dressed in the tacky clothes that were to scratchy. The hat was perched on her head, and her hair was tucked in the hat.

"They're definitely odd, but like the Lady says, you'll fit in as you want to be," Noa said lazily.

"I think she's cute, without the hair in your face you can see the few freckles on your face," Idate said closing his eyes to look innocent.

"So I am to…"  
"You are to look for anything suspicious. Anything you believe to be connected to the Protector, pursue it with the intent to capture. Remember Idate will be seeing you the most while on this mission. I also recommend you hide your Amulet. Let no one see it, this time is littered with thieves, one nice thing they see, they'll steal it without any remorse," Noa finished.

"How would you know Noa. No one knows what the behavior of the people of this time…"  
"I will explain my knowledge someday. But I know they could act like, be careful Kiya," Noa told.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be able to take care of myself, Idate see you soon?" Kiyuya asked.

"Yeah, soon," Idate replied.

----------------------------------------------

Kiyuya remembered the discussion before she left the cavern. It was emotional in any way, more confusing.

With her leg battered, Kiyuya continued through the busy street. She had turned to a different street, which was more of a market. But worst, worse than the last street.

THUD!

Kiyuya was pushed to the ground…again. This time wasn't as painful, only her bad leg felt the impact. The stinging was still practically mingling in her mind as the first of injuries to her.

Looking to see who pushed her down, a young boy, 8 or 9, was looking down at her, staring at her with regret, and fright. Left and right he looked, then down at Kiyuya once more.

The little boy stretched out his hand frantically, and Kiyuya, with her own strength, was once again on her feet.

She felt for her Amulet, which was as safe as could be. Surely the winged Amulet went through a rough time with all the falls Kiyuya had, not nearly as she of course.

"Sorry!" the boy said and rushed off into the heavy crowd. Kiyuya tried, but failed at following the young male, but mesmerized the path he took.

"LES!" A deeper voice called from behind her.

Kiyuya saw a young man, more around her age with curly hair and clothes much like hers, chasing after the boy it seemed.

Huffing, the boy crouched in front of her, and then brought his head up to look at her. His eyes widened slightly.

"Y-you was talking to that little kid, right?" He asked her.

Kiyuya boggled by the question, she understood the demand perfectly; it was the grammar that confused her so. For it was not how she had ever heard such speech. Mac was the only being she had ever heard talk in an odd way, but this boys speech was different by far.

"So ya did?"

Kiyuya nodded and pointed in the direction, "Les" she associated, went in, strategizing the way Les passed by.

The young man began to walk in said direction, but not before turning to the young lady before him.

"By the way, names David. Dave Jacobs. The kid I asked about was my brother Les. I think he stole somethin and is scared he might get caught by the bulls. Sorry about the little eye thing. I didn't know you was a girl," Dave said smiling while backing up into the crow.

"Kiyuya," Kiya announced shaking her head in greeting.

Dave looked at her strangely, but his look softened, "Neat name," was all he said before disappearing into the crowd.

Kiyuya wanted desperately to follow, but found the ideal thought to be impossible.

This new place she was in, well rather old place, was stunning, exciting, and so cultural! Her thrill was hardly sustained. But a dark aura was resting well within her mind. One such thing he did not discuss with her fellow crewmen.

Where was she to stay while on her Mission, and night was just around the corner.

Clinging her Amulet, Kiyuya prayed to Hera, and Artemis, and Isis, and so many Gods and Goddesses. Her only prayer was to help her find a somewhat decent complex to gain shuteye in. And to live in till her independent work was done. What a problem indeed.

Kiyuya then thought to just see if she could at least trace the two boys somehow.

Let's see, Les headed down the corner, left turn 90 degrees, then began to gallop on right side of street. David, completely unknown, more than likely the almost exact same pattern. Kiyuya knew and thought it was her best bet to follow Les's departure, and who knew, both might just be around the corner…hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

I just got done making this so it's not too good, also forgive me if some words are messed up. It's 3:33 am, and I kinda gotta get ta bed. I'll fix it tomorr…er later today!

To Swindler: THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

A lot of stuff will be put in soon, I am taking out the digimon, and they'll be explained later in the series! But they're being replaced. NEXT chapter, will come out soon! 2 characters people should recognize are in this chapter, and the meeting en't exactly pleasant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year: unknown

"She's making some progress. Interacting, and finding her destiny path, as it has started. But I worry; she does not seem to see what is truly around her. What she sees around her, she associates with her old home. Sir this is not as I or you hoped," A lonesome voice said, though not lonely as a dark aura illuminated near the self talking being.

The dark being stood, motionless to the lonesome being, breathing deeply with a rasp.

"I want her watched. No matter…how negligent she is. I want her to understand her future clearly, guide her to the truth. Guide her at the right times, and help her locate…it," Said the dark being, who hid in the shadows.

The lonesome being kneeled on to one leg. It was easy to tell the kneeling being was a female, with long brown and silver hair, and deadly red eyes.

"I will try and I will make sure to fulfill your wishes Sir,"

The dark figure smiled warmly.

"Good, now go,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year: 1899

Kiyuya ran down the alley she saw Les and David go down. It was narrow, and dirty, and smelly. Unlike anything Kiyuya had ever witnessed. Covering her mouth with her sleeve, she continued down the alley.

She passed many strange things. Boys wearing rag and clothes, like hers, were either talking among each other, or playing some kind of game, or sleeping on the disgusting floor with a potato sack, or newspaper covering them. Kiyuya almost held a comical look, but kept it in at the arrogance she would have been given to those that were less fortunate. Kiyuya had never known of these poor conditions. The people around her, children, were homeless, living on scraps!

It was so unlike her world, her time. And to think she would have laughed for her purpose thoughts. To think people in this era had so little. The thought more, worse fest awaited her, if there were any. But now the question was could she handle such distribution. There was only one word that came to her mind, a cruel word, a word that shook the hearts of so many, poverty.

Poverty was one of the few historic qualities that went through the new world. Poverty was a thought and a feared thought in the 3000s. And now Kiyuya herself was experiencing this, poverty.

Leaving behind the thought of the little boys scavenging for what they could find, Kiyuya proceeded onward. Daring not to look back at some glances she was attracting.

'Maybe I should yell for them?' Kiyuya thought carefully.

Making her mind up, Kiyuya opened her mouth wide in an oval shape, "DAVID, LES!"

An answer did not come. Not for several minutes. Now Kiyuya thought that the boys had gone off somewhere else. Disappointed, and…hungry, Kiyuya kept her pace, not knowing her yelling had caught attention.

It was beginning to get dark. The moon God was coming and Kiyuya knew he would not heed her well. Just seeing what was seen already, Kiyuya did not want to think of the dilemmas of night.

Rustle

She heard around her.

"Who's there? David is that you? Les…" She prayed hoping it was indeed them.

"OOF!" She huffed falling to the ground with a terrible force. Kiyuya's leg, her bad leg, her right leg, it felt paralyzed! This was not good, she knew just from the fall she was in a bad situation. She had felt the offender from the back. Someone was in the alley with her, and not including the children from the beginning of the alley. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her. She couldn't move at all, and her leg felt worse.

She felt what was wrapped around her, it was a net. A rope net. And it was tight, too tight for a prank.

"CMON! GET HER!" A rather husky and demanding voice said from the shadows. "CMON MORRIS YA APE! Hurry and bring her here!"

Kiyuya felt someone grab her, and began to drag her across the damp and scratchy pavement. Praying, she held the wing Amulet in her palms, hoping someone would come and help her, it was hard to hold the Amulet, as it was facing her. She had no weapons, the only one she had was her sword that could transform at her touch but it was in the form of a pin in her pocket, tucked away for emergencies. But she could not reach down, for her arms were behind her, and practically bind to her back, her only hope, the Amulet.

"Good, now, little missy. Youse is gonna tell us everytin youse know about dat Dave. Waddya know?" The male, more than likely, asked Kiyuya, there was threat in his voice. Kiyuya could sense he had a sharp dagger in his right hand, ready to slit her throat dry of blood. OH GODDESS IF ONLY SHE COULD REACH IN HER POCKET, GRAB THE PIN AND FIGHT HER WAY OUT OF THIS MESS!

"TELL US!" The man said pressing the dagger to her throat and sliding it in such a perverted fashion would have beat him senseless if she could!

"I don't know anything about David Jacobs. I only met him a few moments ago. I helped direct where his brother ran off to. I honestly don't know a single thing about the boy," She said assertively. Her brown hair was spiraled in a mess of tangles now. And her leg was still paralyzed.

The man gave a frustrated huff, and growled threateningly.

"MORRIS GET ER' OUTTA DESE NETS AND TIE HER UP TO DA PIPE!"

"Kay Oscar," Morris said, doing as instructed. He cut the net with the same dagger Kiyuya had been threatened with. The he proceeded to drag her toward a metal pipe, tying Kiyuya to it much more tightly. She almost couldn't breathe. She became even more worried at the fact her right leg was still paralyzed, and the numbing began to spread to her hip.

"I tink youse lyin. Ya bitch! Tell me what you know about Dave and his brudda!"

"I TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT, I DON'T KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT THEM! I was trying to find them so I could get a place to stay! I need somewhere to stay!" She screamed. Not only in anger at the stupid boy, but also to see if someone had heard her in the process of her disobedience.

Oscar smirked, such a perverted and sexist smirk. Kiyuya would kick him in the face if she could. She knew what he was thinking.

"Well, if ya need a place ta stay," He began to move closer to her, touching her arm. "Ya can come to our…"

BONK! THUD!

Oscar began to fall into Kiyuya, once he had fallen on top of her she groaned in agony, moving her body to try and roll him off.

Morris twisted his head about; searching for what hit or who shoot his brother. Kiyuya was trying her hardest to get the disgusting boy off her, succeeding pleasantly…well pleasantly for her.

Morris, after turning wildly for another minute, stopped to stare at her. He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"YOU HAD DIS SET UP! DAMSEL IN DITRESS AYE! You had reinforcements! YOU…" And before that last word was said, Morris had fallen to the ground, right next to his brother.

"YOU OK!" A small voice called out to her. Kiyuya looked up to see who rescued her. But she could see no one.

"UP HERE!" Said a sly voice.

This time Kiyuya looked all the way up. On the roofs of the buildings dividing the alley, Kiyuya could see 3 heads looking down at her.

"THANKS! NOW COULD YOU PLEASE…HELP ME GET UNTIED?" She yelled up smiling from her imprisonment, and getting back some faint laughs.

Now all she had to do was wait for her saviors.


End file.
